Rennesme's First Snow
by awfullynormal
Summary: The Cullens decide to take Rennesme to the snow. One-shot about how she reacts. Post BD.


**A/N: I went to South Lake Tahoe the weekend after Christmas. My grandparents have a cabouse (cabin/house) up near Heavenly Resort. Anyway, we were driving up at night, and it was so beautiful. I go up there often, but this time it was somehow different to me. So I decided to write a one-shot about Rennesme's first trip to the snow.**

**I almost didn't post this. I really don't think it's that good. But against my better judgment, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Rennesme's First Snow**

**BPOV**

"Bella, love. She's not that delicate. And she'll have Jacob, just in case."

I sighed. "I know, Edward. But isn't it part of my job description to be overly prepared?"

He chuckled. "Just because most mothers are, doesn't mean you have to be. Besides, most moms have reason to be so careful - their babies are a lot more fragile than ours is."

"True." It was February and my family had decided to take a trip to the snow. Rennesme had never seen snow, and we wanted to take a vacation. Although it had been a few months since the last Volturi encounter, we were all still getting over the stress- all still feeling the relief.

I turned to my daughter who'd just walked out of her room. "Are you ready to go sweetie?"

She smiled. "Now?" she asked, excited.

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready," Edward answered.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down quickly, a habit she'd picked up from Alice. "I'll go get ready." She turned towards her room, but stopped. "What do I need?"

Edward laughed. "We already packed your stuff for you. Your mother will help you get dressed."

I chased her back to her room, laughing. Once she was dressed, we walked out to where Edward was waiting, three bags in his hands: two for Rennesme, and one for Edward and I to share.

I picked Rennesme up and we ran back to the main house, where everyone was waiting to leave.

We piled into the four cars, each of the couples going to their respective cars, and Jacob and Rennesme following Edward and I to my 'after' car. After a few test drives that Edward had insisted on, I had found that I loved driving fast. It was almost as fun as running. Almost.

"I can drive, Bells. You and Edward can sit together in the back." I hesitated and he scoffed. "Seriously, Bella. I can handle it."

"He's just trying to be nice love," Edward murmured. "Come sit in the back with me."

That was all it took. I knew Jacob would be careful, especially with Rennesme sitting in the front seat. So I tucked myself into the back seat and folded into Edward.

The drive to the snow was long, but I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for having to stop every few hours to get food for Jake and Rennesme. Rennesme was incredibly patient for a child. But then, she was always finding ways to surprise us.

As we drove up the mountain, we began to see snow. Before long, trees were beset with and the ground blanketed in soft, fluffy white beauty. I memorized Rennesme's face: her eyes wide with wonder, her mouth slightly open, a smile playing on her lips.

We reached our destination: Squaw Valley Resort. Rennesme jumped out and ran over to the nearest pile of snow. She flung herself down into the pile, not caring about getting wet or cold.

Although we could have driven under an hour to snow in Washington, there were no really nice resorts nearby, and the Cullens had highl recommended Squaw Valley Resort. The last time they'd come, however, was in 1960, during the Winter Olympics.

"Milady," Edward said as he held out his hand to help me out of the car. I smiled and grabbed his hand lightly, pulling myself up. I went to go get the bags, but Edward stopped me, pulling me into his embrace and kissing me profoundly.

I heard Jasper clear his throat behind Edward, who sighed and pulled away. He mumbled, "Sorry Jasper," and pulled me to the back of the car.

"Later," I promised before calling, "Rennesme, Jacob. Come over her please." I watched as Jacob 'tackled' Rennesme holding her firly to his chest, much as Edward had once done to me. Rennesme bit Jacob on the arm, forcing him to let go, and ran to me. I picked her up and spun her around before settling her on my hip. She reached her hand up to touch my face, and images and feeling flashed through my mind. She loved the snow- the way it felt, the way it looked. She didn't like how fast it melted in her hands, and she betted that it wouldn't ever melt in mine or her father's hands. Words flashed through my mind: beautiful, wonderful, magical,…

I smiled and reached into the trunk to grab a bag. The snow was magical and this was going to be a magical week.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? It's my first one-shot, so be honest. I want to know how I can improve.**


End file.
